


Missing Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sean was just an average high schooler living your average high school life when his entire life got flipped upside down by a strange asteroid filled with murderous creatures that invade his hometown. Will he and his friends survive to tell the tale or will they die trying?-----------------------------------------------





	1. Chapter 1

Sean grabbed a couple of fries off his tray and stuffed them hungrily into his face, it was C lunch time at Evergreen high and the lunchroom was filled with kids relieved that they were finally out of class, even if it was for just 45 minutes.  
Sean and his friends were sitting at the one of the many tables in the cafeteria. Sean grabbed his carton of chocolate and took a couple gulps as he looked around the table at his friends, smiling as one of his friends went into another story, The first person he saw was his best friend Rebecca Rizer. She had light pink hair that reached her shoulders and vibrant green eyes. She had on a black and red Jurassic park shirt with a short black skirt.  
She was eating baby carrots that she had packed from home while simultaneously holding hands with her girlfriend beside her, Cherry Coleman. She had medium blonde curly hair that was half pulled up into a ponytail while the rest hanged down. She wore a white t-shirt with a pale yellow sweater over top with a brown skirt. Her dark brown eyes lighting up as she excitedly contributed to the story, her tan arm moving around in excitement.  
Sean put down the chocolate milk cartoon and decided to listen in on the story.”and Heather said that a large rock or something crashed into Mrs.Valentines yard and that were police cars and FBI vans lined up and down the block,” his friend Andrew said while chewing on a chicken sandwich.  
Andrew was tall skinny black kid with curly hair who sat with the group everyday and shared different stories with them, he was a new student that sat with them one day, he didn't really tell the group a lot about himself but they still enjoyed his company.  
“So Sean what do you think.” Rebecca asked him while putting her Tupperware away. Sean raised an eyebrow at them “I think that Andrew should stop smoking.” Sean answered jokingly, causing a few laughs and Andrew to roll his dark brown eyes in faux annoyance. “Sincerely dude.”  
“I am serious, why would a giant rock just crash land into Mrs.Valentines yard without any warning.” answered then picked his chocolate milk back up. “Maybe the government hid it us from us so we wouldn't panic....” A voice piped up through the group.  
Everyone turned to look at his friend Theo who was sketching figures in her sketchbook. They had an short black hair. They were wearing a black choker with black and white moon dress on it and matching moon earrings. Andrew nodded in agreement “See i have one person on my side Sean.” he said confidently.  
”Theo doesn't count, they always side with you.” Sean exclaimed with a smirk on his face , the statement was then followed by a pale middle finger from Theo. Shortly after the bell rang loudly, signaling the end of lunch, The group packed up their trash and threw it away then left the cafeteria, have smaller conversations with each other before saying their goodbyes and heading back into class.  
Sean entered his calculus class and sat in the back, there was small chatter of a couple of kids who had got there before him, chatting idling with each other. He pulled out his green math book and a pencil before pulling out his phone and unlocking it. Sean looked through social media before the bell rung again, indicating that class was starting, Sean put his phone on silent then put it away before looking up at the bored at starting the warm up.  
After 45 minutes of actively drowning out the teacher and doing boring calculus problems,the intercom came on and the loud urgent voice of the principal came through. “Attention all students and staff, there appears some sort of intruder of school grounds so we're going into a lock down and holding off on the last class switch for lunch until further notice.”  
As he finished his statement, the classroom filled with worried hushed whispers, everyone chattering with each other about what’s going on. Just as Sean had started to pull out his phone to message his friends, the sound of glass breaking and screams of terror came through through the intercom.  
A tense hushed silence replaced the quiet chattering in the classroom as the students listened in horror and shock. No one dared to move a muscle or utter a single noise while the intercom stayed on.  
The principal cursed over intercom before saying one last message “STUDENTS AND STAFF,LOCK YOUR DOORS! DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT OPEN YOUR DOORS FOR ANYTHING! PLEASE STAY SILENT AND STAY WHERE YOU AR-” he got cut off by the sound of more loud crashes and a loud ear piercing shriek before the intercom abruptly cut off.


	2. Chapter 2

Silence rang out through the classroom as Mr.Daniel quickly locked the door and pulled the blinds down over the window, the look of fear on his face made Sean and the rest of the kids worry even more, Sean pulled out his phone and opened up the group chat and read over the messages:  
-C h e r r y: do you guys think it's actually real ?  
-🅱ecca: Idk....If it's not real they’re really good actors  
-theo [owo]: yeah  
-theo [owo]: my biology teacher looks terrified  
-🅱ecca : wonder what's happening with sean...  
Sean started typing out his response when the lights in the classroom flickered before shutting off completely, leaving them in the dark except for glow of the other kids phones.  
Mr.Daniel tried to keep the kids under control but it was no use, the second the lights went out chaos ensued, kids were screaming while other were trying to call their parents or friends, some were even crying. Mr.Daniel went to the front of the room and grabbed a flashlight from his desk and turned it on, his face immediately illuminated by white light. ”Look children,I know we're afraid right now but we need to stay calm.”  
he said calmly “we need to treat this like the drills, Chase and Sean help move the table in front of the door while i go get more flashlights. Everybody else move quietly to the back of the classroom! Lets go, hurry!” Sean looked up at his name being called and ran to quickly go help. They moved quickly and quiet as possible. Mr.Daniel ran into the built in closet in the room while Sean and Chase moved the table in front of the door.  
Chase was a popular kid that Sean had 3 classes with: math, history and science, Chase was mostly known for his musical talent and of course his appearance. He had curly dark brown hair with hazel eyes and tan skin, today he was wearing a plain white shirt with blue overalls and checkered vans. He was the definition of perfect, he had it all: good grades,good looks and a good personality.....god Sean hated him.  
“So how about i push and you pull?” “yeah..sure.” Sean answered grumpily as he got behind the table. The two boys worked quickly as possible, trying to talk to each other least as possible. Mr.Daniel gave the students flashlights and calm down the ones that were still freaking out. Sean and Chase walked back the group shortly after they were done, Mr.Daniel thanked them then continued to calm down a girl who crying quietly in the corner of the room.  
Sean sat beside two sophomores who were joking about how this entire thing is just another lock down drill and that everyone was freaking out over nothing. Though you could hear the fear in their voices as they talked. He pulled out his phone decided to finally answer to the group chat, in the corner of his eye he saw Chase sit down next to him but said nothing of it.  
-Me: I'm fine -Me: tho i'm stuck in here with Chase :/  
-🅱ecca: u mean ur bf? 😏  
-Me: He's not my bf! I hate him!  
-🅱ecca: sure ok ;)  
-theo [owo]: lol i ship it  
-C h e r r y: Same  
̈who ya texting? ̈ Chase ́s voice suddenly appeared right by Sean ́s right ear, causing him to jump back. ̈None of your business. ̈ Sean replied, his face hot from how close they were. Chase looked at him doubtfully before shrugging his shoulders, Sean took a few breaths to calm his racing heart while Chase sat back a couple inches away from Sean and pretended to mess with his own phone.  
Sean narrowed his eyes at Chase “Is that all you wanted?” Chase looked up at him and shrugged before fiddling with his phone case, Sean scoffed and rolled his eyes. He started to put in his password in his phone when he heard Chase speak again “So, what do think is happening out there?” Sean looked up in annoyance at Chase. “I don't know Chase “ he said before looking back down at his phone.  
He put the password in when a large booming sound rang out through the building followed by multiple high pitch shrieks and screams of terror.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca quietly giggled to herself at her friends antics. Of course she knew that Sean wasn't dating Chase but she thought it was funny how flustered he would get about it.  
Rebecca felt a sudden force on her shoulder and looked down to see Cherry laying on her shoulder. She was fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist while listening to music on her phone.  
Rebecca smiled “Whatcha listening to ?” Cherry sighed and sat up “Nothing..” Rebecca frowned at that response, ever since the power went out Cherry mood has changed. “What's wrong?” Rebecca asked, her voice calm. Cherry messed with Rebecca's bracelet before answering “Nothing it's just.... I don't think that lock down was just a drill.”   
She said as she took a shaky breathe in “Like the announcement sounded way too real and i'm scared that something is going to happen...”   
Rebecca stopped her from continuing by grabbing her hand and holding in her own, her thumb rubbing her knuckles to calm her down. “Hey, It’s ok..nothing is going to happen as long as i'm here....plus if something were to happen we’re safe in here.”   
Rebecca said as she held Cherry. Technically Rebecca was right, they were returning props back to the theater room. They went to put them in the prop closet when the power went out so they decided the best decision was to just stay in the prop closet for safety.   
Cherry smiled softly “I guess you're right” Rebecca smiled back before giving her a small peck on her soft lips, muttering a soft “I love you Cher” Cherry blushed red at the affection before returning the gesture back and laid her head back on her shoulder.   
They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each others company, in their class they sit across the class from each other and their teacher, Mr.Anderson didn't let them on their phones so they couldn't communicate with each other so they used this time to talk with each other. Around 10 minutes passed before a loud booming sound could be heard before the room around them shook.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Theo and Andrew both looked up at the ceiling as the lights flickered on and off then looked at each other. They’re teacher Mrs. Luna had stopped in the middle of her lesson on the medieval ages and rushed to lock the door, Her face showing nothing but pure fear.   
“What's happening, you think the backup generator went out?” Theo said to said to Andrew, they looked around at the poorly lit room filled with fear-struck kids. Andrew shrugged and sat back in his seat, putting his hands behind his back “I don't know but if it means that our test is postponed i'm all for it.” Theo blew out a breath in annoyance “Jesus Christ.”  
“They replied back and rubbed their temples in frustration. Mrs.Luna went into the front of the room, presumably to make an announcement about the situation “Students, it seems that the were are going into an emergency lock down so the test will be postponed-” as she said barely finished the sentence,Andrew and a few other kids who didn't study let it sighs of relief and cheers.   
Mrs.Luna brought the attention of the class to continue after a couple seconds.”ok,ok settle down, for now were going to go into lock down. Everyone sit quietly in your seats for now.” She finished, Even though her words were confident, her face and body language showed fear. Theo pulled out her phone and messaged the group chat. She typed out a few messages when a paper ball hit the back of her head, followed by snickering.   
Theo turned their head back and glared at girl who had thrown it, she had long curly blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and was wearing see through white button shirt with black leggings, Black sunglasses rested above her eyes as she tilted her head slightly “Is there a problem Theo?” she said with a slight smirk. “Yeah,the 20 ¢ hair spray fumes are messing with head.”  
Theo snapped back, in the corner of her eye she could see Andrew struggling not to laugh. The girl scoffed and flipped her hair back off her shoulders before saying ” As If me,a Cunningham, would ever buy products with such low value, i'm not like you.” “Your makeup says otherwise.”   
smoke practically flew out her ears as her face redden in anger but before she could get the next insult in, Mrs.Luna interrupted her “Theo and Katie,do we have a problem back her?”   
She said, crossing her to show that she wasn't in the mood for fighting, especially in the situation that they were in. Both girls shook their hands no and turned around. Mrs.Luna nodded and went back to the front of the room.  
Theo went back to their phone before hearing a quiet mutter from Katie, tough she never got to finish her statement before a loud explosion rang out followed by muffled high pitch shrieks.


End file.
